This invention relates to a submerging system for marine structure.
Heretofore, the marine structure has been often suspended or submerged in the sea by a certain mechanical operation. However, any convenient way to move the marine structure upwardly and downwardly has not been developed and for this purpose an extremely complicate mechanical arrangement will be required.